


As Much As I Do

by Aohn



Category: Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of the other Monsta X members, Mostly Dialogue, Nervousness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aohn/pseuds/Aohn
Summary: Jinho is nervous about visiting the Monsta X dorm for the first time and meeting the group as Hyunwoo’s boyfriend rather than a fellow idol. Hyunwoo tries to ease his worries and ends up confessing his love.





	As Much As I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is *ridiculously* short but I’m trying to get writing again so I figured I’d push myself to post something. I loved the idea of this pairing for a long time, but when Jinho said he’d like to be friends with Shownu since they’re the same age, I just about died. I have a lot of ideas for this pairing but this was the most coherent thing I actually wrote.

“Don’t be nervous. They already love you, especially Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo assures his boyfriend, gathering him from his position on Jinho’s bed so that the smaller man is sitting on his lap.

“Really?” Jinho smiles hopefully. “You’re not just being optimistic?”

“Mm. The other night Ki stayed up and watched all your covers. He’ll probably ask you about them.”

Jinho buries his face in Hyunwoo’s chest and sighs, “That’s a relief. What about the others?”

“Hoseok loves everyone. Jooheonnie will probably try to intimidate you at first, but he’s just as loving as Hoseok. Hyungwonnie might seem indifferent about it but he’s really happy for us. Changkyunnie will probably try to embarrass me. And Minhyukkie...”

Jinho leans back to look at Hyunwoo, worry etched in his features. “What about him?”

Hyunwoo furrows his brow. “Nothing bad. He’s just harder to predict.”

Jinho clutches at his boyfriend’s hoodie, urging him to elaborate. He’s used to the measured way that Hyunwoo talks, but it’s hard to be patient when he doesn’t know whether he’s awaiting bad news.

“Minhyuk can seem scary at first because he’s very... straightforward, but once he likes you he’s more affectionate than Hoseok and Jooheon combined. He’s really loyal, so don’t break my heart unless you want him coming after you,” he teases.

Jinho retaliates by smacking him on his chest and Hyunwoo grabs his hand, entwining their fingers as they laugh together. The blonde settles in his arms and leans forward for a kiss which Hyunwoo obliges eagerly.

Jinho pulls away abruptly to ask, “So he might be mean?”

Hyunwoo can’t help but chuckle at Jinho’s adorable pout. “No... He might be a bit blunt but don’t worry, he’s a good guy. They all are. And I’ve met your members a few times already now,” he nods towards Jinho’s bedroom door, a gesture at the murmur of activity from the others in the dorm. “I want you to meet mine too. They’re my family.”

Jinho nods but his lips stay pouting. “That’s why I’m so nervous. I know I’ve technically met them before but it was so rushed and we were all working. This time it’s not gonna be just a quick greeting. I want them to like me.”

“ _Don’t worry_ , baby,” Hyunwoo stresses, “They’re gonna love you just as much as I do...”

Hyunwoo’s mouth snaps shut and his eyebrows reflexively shoot up as he realizes what his words imply.

The smaller man tilts his head and smiles coyly, warmth blossoming in his chest.

“Oh. If that’s the case then...” he draws it out to hold Hyunwoo on the edge a bit longer. “I guess I they’ll have to like me, since you _love_ me so much?”

He grins as Hyunwoo’s face flushes red, but the larger man also doesn’t deny it.

“Well, yeah. I love you a lot, Jinho.”

Hyunwoo’s smile is soft and reaches his eyes, and Jinho’s stomach flips with his elation. He crushes his lips against the other man’s, eliciting an intense response. They kiss deeply, and Jinho relishes in the feeling of his boyfriend’s plush lips, and in the warmth of his strong arms holding Jinho securely. When the weight of Hyunwoo’s confession sinks in, Jinho leads them into something more content and controlled, intent on savoring the moment rather than escalating.

When they inevitably part for air, Jinho confesses breathlessly, “I love you, Hyunwoo.”


End file.
